<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Pierced by killerweasel</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25982554">Pierced</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/killerweasel/pseuds/killerweasel'>killerweasel</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Inked and Pierced [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Good Omens (TV Series)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, Gabriel is such a Himbo, Humor, Ineffable bureacracy (Good Omens), Nipple Piercings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 11:36:12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>283</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25982554</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/killerweasel/pseuds/killerweasel</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Gabriel has something new for Beelzebub to play with.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Beelzebub/Gabriel (Good Omens)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Inked and Pierced [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1885795</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>19</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Pierced</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    
<p></p><div class="inner">
<p></p><div class="entry-content"><p>Title: Pierced<br/>
Fandom: Good Omens (TV Series)<br/>
Characters: Beelzebub, Gabriel<br/>
Pairings: Beelzebub/Gabriel<br/>
Word Count: 250<br/>
Rating: PG-13<br/>
A/N: After Episode 6<br/>
Summary: Gabriel has something new for Beelzebub to play with.</p><p> </p><p>
      <a id="cutid1" name="cutid1"></a>
    </p><p> </p><p>"I want to go on record I think this is dangerous. I also don't like hurting you, Bee. You know that."</p><p>"It won't kill me, Gabriel. It'll be unplezzzant and maybe burn a bit, but that'zzz fine. I can handle it. Demon, remember?"</p><p>"Like I can ever forget you're a big, bad demon."</p><p>"Rolling your eyezzz when you say it makes you an asshole. Now, take off your shirt and let me see it."</p><p>"I still think we should have just gone with a normal ring instead of a cross."</p><p>"I think you should get 'HIMBO' tattooed in purple on your other zzzhoulder, but we can't always get what we want."</p><p>"Bee, you've got that weird feral look in your eyes. Oh, wow. I didn't think it would be <i>that</i> sensitive. Fuuuuuck. Do it again, yeah, just like that."</p><p>"You just went from nothing to full mast with two tugzzz. This is going to be fun."</p><p>"Fuck. Oh, fuck, Bee. Did you just fork your tongue? Ngth. Wait, is something burning? Bee, your tongue is on fire!"</p><p>"Worth it. Zzztop squirming so much or I'm going to fall off your lap, you idiot."</p><p>"Oh, fuck. Oh, Lord."</p><p>"Leave Her out of it."</p><p>"Warn a guy before you do something like that! Oh, oh, yeah, that's it. Oh, fuck. Oh, yeah. Do it again. Ow. Wait, stop. Ow! Shit, I think you just burnt my nipple."</p><p>"And yet, you zzztill came in your expensive slacks like a horny teenager."</p><p>"Oh, hush."</p></div></div>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>